


G00D LUCK H4V3 FUN ;]

by Nindroid



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: M/M, Wire Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 07:14:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12722055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nindroid/pseuds/Nindroid
Summary: Sparring rattles Zane up a bit and Cole has to be the one to do the repairs. [sorta NSFW but there's no dicks out don't worry y'all]





	G00D LUCK H4V3 FUN ;]

     The Bounty was almost never quiet. That was just simply how it was. Right now was certainly no exception, though most of the others were out on missions right now, Cole and Zane were left to keep an eye on the Bounty. So they certainly had time to kill.

     Cole yelped, ducking as a metal arm swung past him, aiming to clock him in the head. Though, while Zane was still following through with his swing, the other took the opportunity to jump up and nail the other in the chest.

     The Nindroid staggered back, nearly tripping over the floorboards, but was able to easily right himself and slip back into his readied position, just in time for Cole to charge him. Zane grabbed both of Cole’s fists, followed by twisting his feet and bracing himself as the other pushed against him. The soft, mechanical whirring and buzzing from the strain began to kick up as Zane’s joints locked, his grip tightening, before he’s able to twist himself and throw Cole off his balance.

     Cole began to fall to one side, but Zane held tight to his hand, jerking him up to follow with a swift strike of his elbow to the side of the Earth Ninja’s face.

 **“Fuck! Easy on it, Zane! I have super** **_strength_** **, not super** **_resilience_** **. I’m not Captain America.”**

**“Apologies, my friend. Though, I do believe your words were, ‘do not hold back.’”**

_Fair enough._ Though Cole can’t exactly get the words out before he’s pushed back and watching the android drop down into his ready stance again. He grumbled slightly, lifting his hand to touch his nose, only to make a face at the blood on his fingers. _Thanks, buddy._ But shook his hands out, following in kind by dropping into his stance, fists held ready for whatever Zane planned to throw at him.

     Zane shifted his weight a bit, before darting towards the other, and he responded in the same way. The Nindroid, however, saw his chance when Cole went in for a punch, and pushed up off the ground to flip over him. He went for a grab with his new advantage, but Cole was able to slip down between Zane’s legs and bounced back up to grab his shoulders and drive a foot into his back.

     The android gave a slightly distorted yelp, nearly hitting the floor, but caught himself on his hands and pushed off to right himself. Whipping around, all he was met with was the sight of Cole’s fist slamming into his face. Zane stumbled, optics flickering from the impact, though it was quickly succeeded by a few more, and he barely had any time to react before Cole had his hand placed to his chest and shoved him straight to the floor.

     Zane made a few slight gasping noises, blinking and shaking his head, ready to jump back up and go again, before Cole strode forward and put his foot gently on the Nindroid’s neck.

**“Gotcha.”**

     Zane’s fingers curled into the floor, and he let himself go lax, lifting a hand to gently usher Cole’s foot off of him. He opened his mouth to speak, though the sound that came out was more of a mixture of a wheeze and the buzzing of static, followed by his optics flickering slightly.

 **“Oh, shit. Are you alright?”** Cole’s expression immediately shifted from sly pride to worry, and he knelt down to help his friend back up to his feet.

     There’s another slight wheezing sound from Zane, his head twitching to one side, before his voice finally comes through, although slightly distorted. **“I’m f-f-ffine, yes. The d-d-damage isn’t that bad.”**

**“No, I just… Shit, I’m sorry. Do I need to see if Jay can come back?”**

**“The-e-ere is no need t-to bother him, I assure-e-e you. I c-can help you f-f-f-ffff** **_fix_ ** **it.”**

     The two of them moved inside of the Bounty now, to one of the lower decks where the engines of the ship were worked on, and Zane situated himself on one of the tables there. He pulled his shirt up and over his head, and carefully unlatched the paneling on his chest, splitting it down the middle to expose the mess of wires and faintly glowing blue tubes inside.

 **“Oh, dammit…”** Cole mumbled, scratching his head as he stared at the rats’ nest of components. **“This is… This is a lot, Zane, are you sure you don’t want me to get Jay?”**

**“Do not w-worry, I believe it is-sss only a matter of loose connection-n-n. F-find something that looks loose o-o-or unplugged.”**

**“If… you say so.”**

     This wasn’t really on the list of things Cole expected to do today. Biting his lip, the ninja hesitantly put his hands into Zane’s chest, noting almost immediately how cold it was in there as he gently started to tug on some of the wires to try and discern which ones had gotten loose.

     What surprised him even more (which he didn’t think was possible until now) was the sheer _reaction_ it garnered from the android. Zane’s fingers tightened on the edge of the table, and he bit at his lip and tensed every time Cole tugged on something. Pressing his lips together, the Earth Ninja tried to do his best to hide the smug look that was coming to his face, ducking his head down and pretending to keep looking, though this time purposely pulling a bit harder on things.

     Eventually, he did find the problem area, and carefully press fit the connectors together, but to be quite honest, he was just starting to have fun. And Zane’s slight shudder from the circuit completing cemented that.

**“Got it! Buuut, I think while I’m in here I might keep looking, y’know? Maybe something else got shaken up.”**

**“Thank you, Cole. But, ah, what are you do** ** _i--_ ** **”** Zane’s voice was quickly cut short by a gasp, his whole body shaking as Cole found another connection point and pulled the ribbon cable hooked into it from its place. _So that’s how this was going to go down._

     The Earth Ninja let his sly smile be known at this point, reveling in the harsh glare he was getting from the other. He plugged the cable back in, and Zane’s head fell forwards, optics shut as he just let himself… feel. Cole continued his tirade of unplugging and plugging things back in, gently tugging and rubbing some of the wires, all the while watching the Nindroid shudder and whine at the contact.

 **“Hey, Zane, are these your sensors?”** He asked, genuinely curious, but also pretty sure of what they were. Cole barely even waited for a response, though, as his hand was already hovering over the node attached to the back of one of the titanium plates, and he pressed down on it gently.

     Almost literally, sparks flew. Zane’s whole body jerked back a bit, and he full on _moaned_ in response, the mechanics in his fingers starting to buzz as his grip tightened to almost crushing the edge of the table.

     Oh, _now_ it was on.

     Cole began to rub circles into the sensor node, while his other hand went back to running along the complex network of wires and tubes. The android was pretty much reduced to a shaking, groaning mess, shoulders pulled in tight and back hunched, he was subject to the other ninja’s meddling. And he wasn’t really complaining about it.

     There was a tension building, and Zane was sure the other could tell, too. Cole bit his lip, pouring over his options. He didn’t want to accidentally unplug something Zane needed, or go anywhere near the tubing that had coolant running through it, but he wanted to do _something_ more. And there was the matter of that circular, glowing blue component mounted off to the left (or Cole’s right, he supposed). The Earth Ninja lifted the hand that was at the Ice Ninja’s sensor array, and carefully ghosted it over his “heart.”

**“Is this… am I allowed to touch this?”**

     Zane nodded carefully in response, and Cole gently pressed his fingers to the outside ring, sliding it around the edge and watching the other tense up and groan again. He looked up from the other’s synthetic heart, though, lifting a hand to place it at the back of Zane’s neck, running his fingers down the ridges in the plating and tugging his face down. Gently, he ushered the android’s lips to his own, and although the kiss was cold and metallic, it was definitely worth it to feel Zane move his hands to cup the side of his neck and face.

     Cole began to probe a little bit more, running his fingers around the outside of the other’s heart, before finding the connection wires in the back and running his fingers over them. Zane couldn’t help but moan into the other’s mouth, his body moving wholly into the touch. He began to tug and play at the connections, and he could tell Zane was getting close.

     The kiss finally broke (maybe Nindroids don’t need to breathe, but humans certainly do), and both of Cole’s hands were entangled in the other’s wiring, fumbling with all sorts of components he barely understood, though taking care not to mess with anything that looked important.

     It was then his hand moved abruptly, knocking against something, and both his hand snapped back as Zane’s whole body tightened, his voice skipping and glitching with a shout of the other's name as the sensations peaked, sparks jumping up slightly from where Cole’s hand had hit.

     Zane sat there for a few moments, the lights of his optics having flickered and gone out, his body trembling and heaving slightly, like he was panting.

 **“Z… Zane? You good, buddy?”** Jesus, Cole hoped he didn’t accidentally break him more. _That_ would’ve been an awkward call to Jay.

     It’s not long, however, until his eyes finally light back up, and his gaze flicks back up to the other ninja. **“I’m… more than** **_good_** **, Cole. That was so… unlike anything I’ve felt before. I…”**

**“Well, gee. Thanks, I guess? That was my first time giving a robot an **…** uh **…** orgasm? If… that’s what that was.” **

**“I believe that is a correct assumption.”** Zane paused, closing up his chest paneling again and pulling his shirt back on. **“Remind me… we should do that again sometime, yes?”**

     Cole opened his mouth to reply, though he didn’t really have time to before Zane slid himself off the table and planted an icy kiss on his cheek as he walked past.

 **“S-sure thing, man.”** Was all Cole managed to get out.


End file.
